pogofandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Szablon:PDE
} |1 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon Nasiono Bulbasaura można zobaczyć podczas jego drzemki w jasnym blasku słońca. Na jego plecach jest bulwa. Poprzez pobieranie promieni słońca, bulwa ta stopniowo powiększa się. |-| Angielski= Seed Pokémon Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. }} |2 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon Nasiono Na jego plecach znajduje się pączek. By utrzymać jego wagę, bogi i pień Ivysaura stają się grubsze i silniejsze. Jeżeli zaczyna spędzać więcej czasu leżąc na słońcu, oznacza to że niebawem jego pączek rozkwitnie w wielki kwiat. |-| Angielski= Seed Pokémon There is a bud on this Pokémon's back. To support its weight, Ivysaur's legs and trunk gro thick and strong. If it starts spending more time lying in the sunlight, it's a sign that the bud will bloom into a large flower soon. }} |3 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon Nasiono Na swoich plecach posiada wielki kwiat. Kwiat ten przybiera żywsze kolory jeżeli otrzyma wystarczająco dużo odżywki i światła słonecznego. Zapach tego kwiatu łagodzi stan emocjonalny ludzi. |-| Angielski= Seed Pokémon There is a large flower on Venusaur's back. The flower is said to take on vivid colors if it gets plenty of nutrition and sunlight. The flower's aroma soothes the emotions of people. }} |4 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Jaszczur Płomień, który pali się na końcu jego ogona wyraża jego emocje. Płomień migota, gdy Charmander jest zadowolony. Gdy stworek zaczyna się denerwować, jego płomień zaczyna palić się mocniej i ostrzej. |-| Angielski= Lizard Pokémon The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. }} |5 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Płomień Charmeleon bezlitośnie niszczy swoich wrogów ostrymi pazurami. Jeżeli napotyka na swojej drodze silnego przeciwnika, zaczyna być agresywny. W stanie wzbudzenia, płomyk na końcu jego ogona migocze błękitno-białym kolorem. |-| Angielski= Flame Pokémon Charmeleon mercilessly destroys its foes using its sharp claws. If it encounters a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In the excited state, the flame at the tip of its tails flares with a bluish white color. }} |6 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon Płomień Charizard lata po niebie w poszukiwaniu potężnych przeciwników. Zieje tak potężnym żarem, że może stopić wszystko. Jednakże, nie nie używa swojego ognistego ziewu na przeciwnikach słabszych od niego samego. |-| Angielski= Flame Pokémon Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself. }} |7 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Żółwik Skorupa na plecach Squirtle'a nie służy jedynie do ochrony. Okrągły kształt skorupy i rowki na jej powierzchni pomagają zminimalizować opór wody, pozwalając temu Pokémonowi na bardzo szybkie pływanie. |-| Angielski= Tiny Turtle Pokémon Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds. }} |8 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Żółw Jego spory ogon jest pokryty gęstym, bujnym futrem. Ogon wraz ze starzeniem się Wartortle'a przyjmuje coraz to głębszy kolor. Zadrapania na jego skorupie świadczą o wytrzymałości tego Pokémona w walce. |-| Angielski= Turtle Pokémon Its tail is large and covered with a rich, thick fur. The tail becomes increasingly deeper in color as Wartortle ages. The scratches on its shell are evidence of this Pokémon's toughness as a battler. }} |9 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Skorupiak Blastoise posiada wodne działka wystające z jego skorupy. Działka te są bardzo dokładne. Mogą strzelać wodnymi pociskami z wystarczającą dokładnością by zestrzelić puste puszki z odległości ponad 30 metrów. |-| Angielski= Shellfish Pokémon Blastoise has water spouts that protrude from its shell. The water spouts are very accurate. They can shoot bullets of water with enough accuracy to strike empty cans from a distance of over 100 feet. }} |10 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Robak Caterpie ma nienasycony apetyt. Potrafi pożerać liście większe od niego samego. Pokémon ten, czułka wydziela niesamowicie silną woń. |-| Angielski= Worm Pokémon Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than it body right before your eyes. From its antenna, this Pokémon releases a terrifically stron odor. }} |11 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Kokon Powłoka pokrywająca ciało tego Pokémona jest twarda niczym płyta żelaza. Metapod nie zbyt wiele się porusza, gdyż przygotowuje swoje miękkie wnętrzności w twardej skorupie do ewolucji. |-| Angielski= Cocoon Pokémon The shell covering this Pokémon's body is as hard as an iron slab. Metapod does not move very much. It stays still because it is preparing its soft innards for evolution inside the hard shell. }} |12 = |o= Polski= Pokémon Motyl Butterfree posiada niesamowitą zdolność szukania pysznego miodu z kwiatów. Potrafi nawet znaleźć, wydobyć i zrobić miód z kwiatów kwitnących 10 kilometrów od jego gniazda. |-| Angielski= Butterfly Pokémon Butterfree has a superior ability to search for delicious honey from flowers. It can even serach out, extract, and carry honey from flowers that are blooming over six miles from its nest. }} |13 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon Włochaty Robak Weedle posiada bardzo ostry węch. Jest w stanie odróżnić swoje ulubione rodzaje liści od tych, których nie lubi poprzez wąchanie ich swoim dużym, czerwonym nosem. |-| Angielski= Hairy Bug Pokémon Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose). }} |14 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon Kokon Kakuna trwa w praktycznym bezruchu przylegając to drzewa. Jednakże, wewnątrz, jest wyjątkowo zajęty przygotowując się do zbliżającej się ewolucji. Można to określić, poprzez sprawdzenie jak ciepła jest skorupa przy jej dotyku. |-| Angielski= Cocoon Pokémon Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch. }} |15 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon Trująca Pszczoła Beedrill jest niezwykle terytorialny. Nikt nigdy nie powinien zbliżać się do jego gniazda dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Rozdrażniony, atakuje wraz z wściekłym rojem. |-| Angielski= Poison Bee Pokémon Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest- this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. }} |16 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Tiny Bird Pokémon Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings. }} |17 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Bird Pokémon Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the fore with its sharp claws. }} |18 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Bird Pokémon This Pokémon has a dazzling plumage of beautifully glossy feathers. Many Trainers are captivated by the striking beauty of the feather on its head, compelling them to choose Pidgeot as their Pokémon. }} |19 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Mouse Pokémon Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives - it will make its nest anywhere. }} |20 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Mouse Pokémon Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rock and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses. }} |21 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Tiny Bird Pokémon Spearow has a very loud cry that can be heard over half a mile away. If its high, keening cry is heard echoing all around, it is a sign that they are warning each other of danger. }} |22 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Beak Pokémon Fearow is recognized by its long neck and elongated beak. They are conveniently shaped for catching prey in soil or water. It deftly moves its long and skinny beak to pluck prey. }} |23 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Snake Pokémon Ekans curls itself up in a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head. }} |24 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Cobra Pokémon This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wrap its body around its foe, escaping its crushing embrace is impossible. }} |25 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Mouse Pokémon Whenever Pikachu comes across something new, it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry, it's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge. }} |26 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Mouse Pokémon If the electrical sacs become excessively charged, Raichu plants its tail in the ground and discharges. Scorched patches of ground will be found near this Pokémon's nest. }} |27 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Mouse Pokémon Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from its enemies. }} |28 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Mouse Pokémon Sandslash's body is covered by tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. Once a year, the old spikes fall out, to be replaced with new spikes that grow out from beneath the old ones. }} |29 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |30 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |31 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |32 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |33 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |34 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |35 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |36 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |37 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |38 = |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |39 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |40 = | |o= Polski= Pokémon --- --- |-| Angielski= Pokémon --- --- }} |41 = |42 = |43 = |44 = |45 = |46 = |47 = |48 = |49 = |50 = |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |55 = |55 = |56 = |57 = |58 = |59 = |60 = |61 = |62 = |63 = |64 = |65 = |66 = |67 = |68 = |69 = |70 = |71 = |72 = |73 = |74 = |75 = |76 = |77 = |78 = |79 = |80 = |81 = |82 = |83 = |84 = |85 = |86 = |87 = |88 = |89 = |90 = |91 = |92 = |93 = |94 = |95 = |96 = |97 = |98 = |99 = |100 = |101 = |102 = |103 = |104 = |105 = |106 = |107 = |108 = |109 = |110 = |111 = |112 = |113 = |114 = |115 = |116 = |117 = |118 = |119 = |120 = |121 = |122 = |123 = |124 = |125 = |126 = |127 = |128 = |129 = |130 = |131 = |132 = |133 = |134 = |135 = |136 = |137 = |138 = |139 = |140 = |141 = |142 = |143 = |144 = |145 = |146 = |147 = |148 = |149 = |150 = |151 = | #default = Nie znaleziono wpisu z Pokédexu... }} Szablon ten służy do wprowadzania do artykułu pełnego wpisu z Pokédexu o Pokémonie istniejącym w grze. Aby go użyć, należy w kodzie źródłowym artykułu wpisać poniższy kod: W miejsce X należy wpisać numer Pokémona z Pokédexu, którego wpis chcemy uzyskać. Na przykład, poniższy kod: Da nam następujący efekt: Kategoria: Szablony